You wouldnt answer my calls
by XxbetterthanrikuxX
Summary: Marluxia sadly remembers the day Vexen was murdered.  Re-uploaded and edited.


_You don't answer my calls_

_October 25, 1996_

"_Hey Ice Ice baby." Marluxia said sweetly over the phone_

"_Hello Marluxia." Vexen replied happily._

"_So, are you ready yet?" Marluxia asked._

"_Of course!" Vexen replied, "I'm almost already at the place."_

"_Alright, I'll be there soon." Marluxia said sweetly._

_Today was Marluxia and Vexen's first anniversary. But little did they know it would be a dark day for the two of them._

_Marluxia walked happily down the halls of the hotel towards the room in which his husband Vexen would be waiting. But terror struck his heart when he turned the corner to see a group of three policemen conversing and putting up yellow tape. It was a crime scene… in front of the room Vexen was supposed to be in!_

_He gaped at the scene. He could almost hear his heart breaking in two as he continued forward, deciding to try to get past the police. He needed to be sure Vexen wasn't dead._

_He ran forward, a mad look of anger, resentment, and sadness in his eyes._

_But as he rushed forward, the three policemen looked up from their work and quickly stopped him. They grabbed him and began to drag him back so he wouldn't interfere with their work. But Marluxia just wouldn't believe it. Vexen couldn't be gone._

"_Vexen!" He yelled as he continued to fight them, "Vexen! Vexen!"_

"_You can't pass!" One of them yelled._

_But Marluxia continued to ignore them as he called for his lover in vain._

"_Vexen, Vexen!" He continued yelling._

_He didn't stop his yelling until they finally dragged him away to the lobby of the hotel. He looked forlornly at his feet as tears began to fall. Vexen was murdered the day of their anniversary._

_October 26, 2012_

Marluxia found himself to be in the lobby of the same hotel where his dead husband, Vexen had been murdered. Of course, the murderer, Axel, was now behind bars. But that didn't help Marluxia feel much better about his only love's death.

He walked over to the couch in the lobby. He sat down on the far end next to a small coffee table. His eyes widened as he turned to see a phone much like the one He'd used to call Vexen that horrid day.

No longer knowing what he was doing, Marluxia picked it up and dialed the number. The phone rang and rang, but Vexen would never answer. Blinded by his despair, Marluxia refused to believe Vexen was dead and yelled into the phone as it went to the voicemail.

"Hello" Came a recording of Vexen's voice. It was about to continue to the message of how he was unable to answer, but Marluxia paid no attention to that.

"Hurry, Get out of there!" He yelled madly, thinking Axel was once again on his way to kill him, "Don't answer the door!"

He was answered with only silence as he was now supposed to be leaving a message.

"Vexen, Vexen!" He yelled into the phone as a few other people in the lobby turned to stare at him, confusedly.

"No! No, no! Don't!" He yelled, thinking Vexen was going to hang up to answer the door.

"Vexen! No, no, no don't!" He continued to yell as he thought he heard Vexen hang up.

He quickly redialed the number on the phone, convinced Vexen wasn't dead yet; convinced that if he warned Vexen, he wouldn't die.

"I told you not to!" he yelled as it went to voicemail.

He redialed once again as he began to cry.

"Pick up." He sobbed into the phone, "Pick up…"

Though he now knew Vexen would never answer him again, his hands still didn't want to believe it as they continued to dial the number one last time.

"Pick up…." He said in a choked sob as it went to voicemail once again.

He continued to cry as he set the phone down on the receiver, before turning to see a small blonde girl holding a sketchpad out to him.

He shakily took it from her as it seemed she wanted him to see what she'd drawn. His eyes widened as he saw a colored drawing of him and Vexen kissing under an arch of roses. He then stopped crying as he slowly handed the sketchpad back to the girl as he turned to see the date.

October 27, 2012

~End~


End file.
